


Para todas as pessoas que já magoei

by iAlyena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Carta, Cartas, Fluffy, Other, Perdao, Vingadores - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: “Onde um Pietro deprimido escreve uma carta para todas as pessoas que já magoara.Mais uma carta que iria ficar no fundo da gaveta.”[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Comments: 2





	Para todas as pessoas que já magoei

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Sei lá, de madrugada eu tava brisando e me veio a idéia. Na verdade, tava todo mundo com aquele para todos os __ que já amei, brisei, perdoei bla bla bla e eu resolvi fazer o meu, claro que sad 
> 
> Boa leitura <3

> “Para todos as pessoas que já magoei,
> 
> Só me resta pedir perdão.

Começo esta carta pedindo desculpas a Django e Marya Maximoff (Os chamados “papai” e “mamãe”), meus geradores; 

Me desculpe por, quando criança, não ter agradecido devidamente à seus cuidados, por ter sido teimoso. E, principalmente, por não ter conseguido tê-los protegido daquele míssil do Stark.

Me culpo todo dia. Dia após dia tenho a imagem de seus órgãos espalhados – graças a bomba, que explodiu em cima de vocês – pelo nosso apartamento.

Sei que não fui um bom filho, na verdade, sei que falei tudo o que não devia falar para vocês diversas vezes. Quantas vezes não vi mamãe chorando por minhas notas baixas e meu mal comportamento? 

Me desculpem.

Depois, venho pedir perdão e agradecer à Clinton Barton(o chamado “Gavião Arqueiro” ou “coroa”);

Clint cuidou e aconselhou a mim e a minha irmã, Wanda. Como um pai, ele nos adotou, nos deu sermão e brincou conosco – mesmo sem ao menos conhecê-lo por muito tempo.

Mesmo que nós briguemos – eu que implico com você, na verdade –, venho pedir meus mais sinceros perdões por tudo. Por tê-lo magoado – mesmo que não aparentasse estar bravo.

Lembro-me da vez em que, em um surto de raiva, gritei como uma criança mimada a seguinte frase “Você não é meu pai! Não é nada meu! Nem um amigo, seu bastardo!”.

Você estava bravo comigo por ter aprontado com Stark novamente, mas eu passei dos limites. Vi seus olhos lacrimejados, mas você manteve a postura.

Eu lhe admiro, Clint.

E me desculpe

por tudo.

Agora – por último –, peço desculpas a minha irmã, Wanda. Eu a protegi, mas passava dos limites – na verdade, nem sei se essa palavra existe no meu dicionário, por isso, depois te tanto chatear as pessoas, fui pesquisar e aprendi que limite é ponto extremo que não pode ser ultrapassado (mesmo que já tenha o ultrapassado diversas vezes) –, não lhe dando a devida liberdade.

Nós éramos como queijo e goiabada, arroz e feijão, Yin e Yang – eu sendo o Yin –, nunca nos separamos e jamais ficávamos a muitos metros de distância um dos outro, mas agora estou lhe dando mais liberdade, claro. 

Só quero que saiba que a minha intenção sempre foi protegê-la da crueldade deste mundo – por ser doze minutos mais velho. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico – mesmo do meu jeito deveras distorcido.

Perdão. 

Mas bem, tudo isso foi só uma overdose de sentimentos negativos.

No fim, vai ser apenas mais uma carta no fundo da gaveta.

Atenciosamente (mesmo que nunca entregarei a ninguém),

_Pietro M.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler <3


End file.
